


let the darkness in

by matsuba44



Series: F.O.R.G.I.V.E.N.E.S.S. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek doesn't know, Jennifer has ahold of derek, Jennifer knows, M/M, Multi, jennifer is evilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles could feel the pain ripping out of his body. The spasms, the lighting, and the pain. All the signs were there, death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the darkness in

**Author's Note:**

> reference to season 3A(or whatever you wanna call it, it's the one with the Darach. There's not a pack of alphas in this fanfic)

Stiles could feel the pain ripping his body apart. "Derek.." Another shock more powerful than the last one,  _SHE_ told him to be quiet. It only by pure willpower that he was holding on, nothing else mattered to Stiles right now only Derek mattered. He had to get through to Derek and he knew it before it was too late, before he lost Derek to the Darach that was messing with them both. That was wrecking them and pulling the seams that Stiles had so carefully crafted. "Please.." This time it took Stiles longer to reply from the pain that flared through Stiles' body, his brain was telling him to shut up and yet here he was trying to make sense of what was happening. Stiles COULDN'T shut up because if he did shut up, the darkness would come again and this time Stiles knew he wouldn't wake up from it. Sweat was shining on his forehead as he tried to talk to Derek more and more with each time failing because all Derek was looking at was the fake. The  _teacher_ that invaded their lives and used Stiles against Derek to make Derek seek someone else for comfort and support. Boy did Stiles hate that, he knew what was going on, he could see now unlike Derek. "Derek.." Spasm "Please" spasm "just" feet giving up "look" hands turning blue from bruising "look" head slamming against the back wall "LOOK AT ME!!" The  _fake_ yelled at Derek as if Derek was the cheating husband then, it was as if she was dragging Stiles' skin through a cheese grater as she laughed at Stiles "it's just so easy. You'll never compare to what i can really often him, you're just a STUPID. LITTLE. KID." She said with each word making the machine increase in the pulses with each word that she said, and Stiles wanted to die oh he would be begging if he didn't know what was going on. It was bliss for Stiles to feel darkness coming down on him. Bliss that he didn't hear anything, didn't see anything.

And Derek just stood there looking dumbfounded at Jennifer the _fake_. He just looked at Jennifer with adoration didn't even know that Stiles was being tortured nor did he care because.. Because the only thing that mattered to Derek was Jennifer. Call it wishful thinking but, as soon as Stiles heard something breaking he thought he was being saved. A pack of werewolves decided to hop in on the fun and when they decided to hop in, Stiles heard Derek's snarl of protest. Heard the roar of an alpha who didn't care for him and Stiles was afraid. For the first time in a long time Stiles felt the shudder, felt the shiver and thought that he was going to die this time. Nobody was going to save him this time. "Stiles." He wanted to open his eyes to the voice but, knew if he did he would be dead. Nothing mattered anymore and as much as he wanted to hear Derek's love again in his voice, Stiles knew that he wouldn't because of Jennifer. So Stiles hung his head in defeat and felt the arms of the man he used to love engulf him. Felt the strength and warmth that failed to protect him come around him again, Stiles wanted to scream, shout, fight, anything but, he was so tired from trying and failing. He was ready to give up, he was at it for days on end and nobody looked for him. Just an afterthought that was of no importance to the pack or to his father.

Stiles had nothing left but, those arms holding and Stiles knew he was safe. Just not safe enough, never safe enough. Everything he strived to be, an emissary to protect his pack, a loving son, a strong mate for his alpha, all of it was burnt down within the days that Stiles spent in torture. He just couldn't handle it. So his brain did the only thing it could do, it shut down. STILES shutted down, everything shut down and the last thing Stiles heard was a howl of pain, of sorrow and of grief.

\------

for the past five weeks all Stiles remembers is waking up screaming then, going back under with a sedative. That was all it was, there wasn't anything more happening to Stiles because Derek had abandoned Stiles. So whenver Stiles woke up he was shocked to see Derek huddled at the corner shaking his head no and crying with so much pain on display because Stiles was a human and that was the last sight Stiles always saw before going under again Derek in pain. Stiles wanted to smirk and say 'take that sourwolf' but, he never got the chance and he never wanted it. He loved Derek too much to do that to him, everything had changed in the hospital one night and yet here Stiles was again in the same hospital but, for an entirely different reason. Pain was sketched deep into Stiles memory and that was one reason he was screaming because Derek just stood there and didn't do anything granted it WAS Stiles own fault but, still he tried reaching out to Derek and it was ignored every time. Stiles doesn't know where Jennifer went off to nor does he care. Stiles is safe for the moment and that's all that matters.

Derek was barely holding onto his sanity, he had to trust Scott to lead the pack right now because this problem wasn't going to go away and Derek WASN'T going to leave Stiles because Stiles was Derek's _mate_ and right now Derek doesn't know if Stiles still wants to be Derek's mate. Derek had failed Stiles in the worst way possible, he had let Stiles get tortured and then some, he had let everything happen to Stiles against his consent and Stiles just stood there and took it all while trying to reach and talk to Derek. To force Derek to hear, to smell, to see but, the only thing that Derek saw was Jennifer. The only he heard was Jennifer, the only thing he smelled was Jennifer and his wolf along with Derek were rolling in guilt because Jennifer managed to suppress Derek's wolf and dominated Derek into thinking that _SHE_ was his mate not Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.. It just got into my head one day and the nogitsune isn't helping either.
> 
> WHY DID I CREATE THIS MONSTROUS THING!!


End file.
